Undo It
by Nekozawa-SenpaiNeedsLoveToo
Summary: Amy is heart-broken after Sonic yells at her, R&R please! (One-shot) (Currently working on Chapter 2)


**READ THIS A/N! Well, here's another story of mine, it's a little ONE-SHOT I thought of while listening to 'Undo It' by Carrie Underwood. I don't own anything in here, except the roses...sorry if it's a bit anti-SonAmy for you but I thought the song kinda fit...**

* * *

**Undo It**

This was it, this was the last straw, Amy was done. She ran into her room with angry tears streaming down her beautiful face. She tore down pictures of her cyan hedgehog hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. She grabbed her little plushie she had made when she was little. She thought about what she was about to do and almost changed her mind. _I DON'T LOVE YOU AMY! And I never will! Don't you get it?! Does anything ever go through that thick pink skull of yours?! If anything, I could say I HATE you!_ The words he had yelled ran through her mind and cut at her heart once again. She grabbed the head of the doll and ripped it off, then she threw both the head and the body out the window into the pouring rain. She slammed the window shut and jumped into her bed. She screamed into her pillow until her throat was sore, then she just repeatedly hit her head on the bed frame.

_I should've known by the way you passed me by, there was somethin' in your eyes and it wasn't right,_

_I should've walked but I never had the chance everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

Amy stood up and made a decision, she was done with Sonic the Hedgehog. She, Amy Rose, was done, she was giving up on her hero.

_Now I only have myself to blame for fallin' for your stupid games,_

_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face._

She stood up and walked over to her vanity mirror and sat down. _It's your fault..._ she thought. _You should've known he didn't love you, and that he never would..._ she continued her mental torture.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry,_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride,_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Undo it!_

_You should've known his friendship was just pity,_ she thought. _He just felt bad for you because you were so un-likable, and only had 1 or 2 friends!_ her mind shouted at her.

_You had my heart, now I want it back, I'm starting to see everything you lack!_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it, I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Undo it!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na..._

"I don't need him!" she yelled at her reflection, which yelled at the exact same time. "I'll show him...I'll show all of them...I don't need Sonic in my life to be happy..." she whispered to herself, even though she knew it was a lie. "Infact!" she shot up from her chair and walked around her house taking all the pictures of Sonic down from her walls. She sat down on her couch and started the long agonizing process of taking every last picture out of their individual frames and crumpling them in to small paper spheres. "I'll never say his name again...ever!" she decided while tossing the crumpled pictures into the fireplace before lighting and burning them all.

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame and I never say your name, and I never will!_

Next she moved on to her "shrine", as her friends called it, that was built up of all of the things Sonic had either left over at her house and never come back for, or had given to her over the years. It consisted of a T-shirt, an old guitar that he had given her for her 10th birthday, after she'd had to remind him that it was her birthday of course, some boxers that had mysteriously shown up in the room that Sonic had stayed in one night, and a few other small trinkets. She scooped it all into her arms and walked into her kitchen and dropped them in the trashcan with a wide smile on her face.

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash, and I'm not even sad!_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playin' all those stupid games_

"He'll never change..." she told herself quietly.

_You're always gonna be the same, oh no,_

_You'll never change!_

"But what does it matter, I'm done with him anyways!" she screamed at herself and then broke down in tears as it echoed through her empty house.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry,_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride,_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Undo it!_

_Who are you kidding...he stole your heart and shattered it till it was practically dust..._ she thought as the tears streaked her face leaving dark spots on her muzzle.

_You had my heart now I want it back, I'm startin' to see everything you lack!_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it, I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Undo it!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na..._

Amy sniffed when she heard a knock at the door and ignored it. When it came again it was louder and more obnoxious, she stood up, sniffed again, and wiped her face. She threw on the most convincing fake smile she could muster and walked towards the door. "Yes?" she asked opening the door before even looking to see who it was.

"I'm sorry..." the person said even though she still hadn't noticed who it was.

"For wha-" she stopped dead in her tracks, her ex-hero was standing in the door-way with a handful of roses and the most remorseful look on his face that almost broke her heart all over again, not no mention he was soaking wet from the rain. _Stop it! He's lying!_ her mind screamed at her.

"I didn't mean all the things I said earlier..." he said, though he sounded as sincere as anyone could, if not even more. "It's just that I was already frustrated with myself and you know just about as well as everyone else that I'm no good at controlling my feelings..." he said when she didn't reply. "Not that that excuses my behavior but...I really am sorry..." he said.

Amy didn't know what to say, he had never done anything like this before...and he did seem really sincere to her. _Oh shoot, I'm falling for him all over again!_ she thought while looking down. She had to tell him but she couldn't do it while looking into the sea of emerald that filled his eyes. "No you're not..." she said quietly.

"Of course I am Ames!" he said holding the flowers out to her.

"If you're sorry, then prove it..." she said, the only way he could prove it was by giving her what she'd always wanted.

"How?!" he asked, Amy sighed in frustration and went to close the door but Sonic put his hand in the way so it wouldn't shut. "I just want to be apart of your life, an important part at that!" he said while still holding the roses.

"Don't you get it, you already were," she said looking up with tears in her eyes, "but then you decided to break my heart, so don't even bother, just go..." she said looking back down.

"I want to be in your future Ames!" he said desperately.

"No you don't, you want to control my future, just like you did with my past, so just GO!" she shouted as she slammed the door on him and locked the deadbolt so he couldn't get back in.

_You want my future you can't have it, I'm still tryin' to erase you from my past,_

_I need you gone so fast!_

Amy turned so her back was to the door and slid down it until she was on the floor and then folded her arms across her knees and put her head on them as Sonic continued to try and beat the door down. She thought about all the good times she had had with him and how she would never have another one with him again, then, she started to cry. She sobbed as she sat there with Sonic banging on the other side of the door.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry,_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride,_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Undo it!_

"Amy! Amy, please! I'm sorry!" Sonic continued to shout from the other side of the boundary that kept him out, Amy wanted so badly to let him in but she knew that if she did, he'd steal her heart all over again.

_You had my heart now I want it back, I'm startin' to see everything you lack!_

She stood up, and unlocked the deadbolt so she could open the door. Once she had it opened she yelled at him, "Don't you get it?! You blew it! Nice going, now why don't you go crawl back to Sally?! Or Mina maybe, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to listen to your crap!"

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it, I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Undo it!_

"But not me, do you hear me?! You've made me cry way too many times to count, and I'm done, so just GO AWAY!" she shouted.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry,_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride!_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it, I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Undo it!_

* * *

**Like I said before, sorry if it's kinda anti-SonAmy, but I think I did okay on this story, R&R please!**

**Edit: Look, you guys, I'm glad you like my story but this is strictly a ONE-SHOT, as it, one chapter, please stop asking me to continue it...  
**

**Edit 2: Okay, due to high request I have started chapter 2  
**


End file.
